ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The All-Star Magic Girls episodes
Season 1 #An Exciting Beginning - While running late for her first day at a new school, Merida happens to come across a strange device. The device turns out to be a teleporter, and she meets Anna for the first time. After adjusting to school, Merida learns more about Anna and promises to help her on missions. #Being Merida, Being Kennedy - Merida attempts to convince Kennedy to join her as a magical girl after being told by Anna that there will be more girls to join her. #Fiona Joins The Team - Merida and Kennedy meet up with Fiona after she catches the girls using their wands. Merida decides to skip class to spend extra time with Fiona. #Here Comes Geraldine! - Impressed by her courage whilst standing up to some upperclassmen, Merida sees Geraldine Stone as a potential magical girl candidate. #Juliana vs. The Aliens -Merida decides that Juliana would be a perfect magical girl for the team, but she rejects the offer due to how busy she is. The others decide to lend her a hand. #When it All Comes Together - Merida tries to decide who should be the last girl for the team, when given the chance, she convinces Robyn to join the team. #The Lab of Legends - The girls meet Anna's older sister, Sky, who has come to explain to them about Laputa Island and Magic Stars, and shows them the mysterious lab that Merida visited before. #The Perfect Hideout - In order to gain some privacy for The All-Star Magic Girls, the girls attempt to locate the perfect base. #Mystery At The Museum - The girls take a class field trip to the art museum. While there, they bond with a shy girl who admires Anna. #Finally Fairies! #Is It Over Yet? #A Runaway Fairy - Maggie runs away after Merida grows angry with her constant screw ups, and now it's up to Merida to find her fairy. #The Worst Compatibility - Robyn and Juliana get into a dispute - causing the others to realize they have little to nothing in common. However, they try to repair things between their teammates. #All-Star Magic Confidential - A nosy school news reporter wishes to learn more about The All-Star Magic Girls and decides to trail after the girls, noticing how strangely they behave. #Just Like Magic - Kennedy is given the chance to host a talent show - but after the woman performing as the rabbit for a magic act for it gets sick, Merida offers to take her place. Unfortunately, at the last second, she gets stage fright! #Decisions, Decisions - With no more time remaining, Robyn must decide which sports club to join. But as she is good at all of them, she struggles deciding which one she enjoys the most. #Clean-Up Chaos! - Fiona attempts to do the housework while her mother is sick, but her over-zealous nature makes it harder than it originally sounded. #Geraldine's Crush - After the girls notice Geraldine is acting weirdly, they find out she's fallen in love. But after she catches her target of affection with another girl she is crushed. #Operation: Rescue - The girls' fairies get kidnapped, so the girls have to try and rescue them. #Birthday Heist - Fiona is taken captive during the trip to the jewelry store on her birthday. #Fish Out of Water - Julienne takes Merida to the aquarium and Kennedy tags along. But with his last chance to defeat The All-Star Magic Girls on the line, Emperor Ronaru uses this as a chance to attack. #Who's the New Student? - A new transfer student appears and right away he gains everyones attention, except for the one he's after - Juliana's. #Spot the Fakes - It's a race for time when the girls try to find the fake Magic Star before Lady Phoebe does. #Practice Makes Perfect - Geraldine struggles to try to understand the school superstar after she believes the girl doesn't like her. Lady Phoebe takes advantage of this to use Maddie as part of her plan to defeat The All-Star Magic Girls. #Midterm Mission #April Fools! - After being told about April Fools Day, Kennedy decides to play a joke on her friends - but it winds up spiraling out of control and she doesn't know how to tell them the truth. #Shrink-a-Rooed! - The group is shrunken after one of Ludoviko's items gets loose on Earth, and in this time, Geraldine must come to terms with her fear of insects. #A Secret Weapon #Anna's Unlucky Day - Anna's always-happy personality is pushed to its limits after a serious of several unfortunate events befall her. #A Double Dose of Smart - In her last desperate move, Lady Phoebe transforms into Geraldine and makes an attempt to separate The All-Star Magic Girls. #Puppy Pandemonium - After Fiona's dog, Keiko, begins to act strangely, the girls discover a puppy and try to return it to its owner. #The Big Scoop - Whitney contemplates stepping down as a reporter for the school newspaper after struggling to come up with anything good lately and incidentally angering a few people due to what she puts in it. #Kennedy Quits - With no goals to call her own, Kennedy quits everything in search of this precious dream and understand why she works so hard to begin with. #The Great Relay Race - Robyn encourages her friends to join her for the interclass relay coming up - but Juliana isn't confident in her running abilities and hesitates until the others help her feel better. But after overhearing other students badmouthing her, she backs out of it. #Now You See Me, Now You Don't! - After another one of Ludoviko's inventions go missing, Kennedy and Fiona suddenly find themselves invisible after Anna and Daytona find it. #Marathon Madness - Robyn and Geraldine run a school marathon, but Geraldine is unable to find the will to keep going, so the others join with them in hopes to encourage her. #Wish Upon a Star #The Ultimate Choice - With Anna's aid, the girls travel to Laputa Island in order to battle The Vulture Cops. #The Mysterious Letter - The girls receive a strange letter and attempt to decipher it. This time, they learn that there are going to be new girls are going to join the All-Star Magic Girls very soon, so they start making plans on when the new girls will be joining and dividing the team into smaller, separate teams. #A Mystery For Detective Fiona - Fiona plays detective after the cake she brought to Anna's house goes missing and accusations start to get thrown around. Season 2 #The New Girl - Serena arrives and becomes a member of the All-Star Magic Girls. Anna declares that the new team for the All-Star Magic Girls, the Sparkle Team, is starting to form. #Serena the Newbie - Even after obtaining the powers of a magical girl, Serena finds herself overwhelmed with her new powers and attempts to gain control over them. #The Second Sparkle - Serena attempts to figure out what it means to be a magical girl while hesitating to help Dorothy restore the Fashion Club. #Magic or No Magic - Serena fears that she may be holding Dorothy back as a magical girl, realizing how much better at it she appears to be. As this is going on they find a similar situation occuring at school. #Sing It, Merida! - Zoey grows concerned after she notices Merida's depressed mood and none of the girls seem to care very much. #A Sister's Dreams - Merida starts worrying over her sister's future and her dream and attempts to help her figure things out. #Here Comes Elsa! - Elsa feels left out when Serena and Dorothy spend their time with dance practice and wishes to join them. #The Good, The Bad, and The Kimi #Friend or Fern #Twin Power #Bad Hair Day #Books and Covers #Trading Places #Helicopter Girl #Let's Go Party! #I'm Ready #Don't Let The Crush Be With You - A mysterious boy named Arthur develops a romantic interest in Anna, which also starts a rivalry with Cody for Anna's affection. #Copycat #Photo Finish #Frenemies #Totally Busted #The New Neighbor #The Joyce of Magic - A new team is going to form, so Anna asks a new girl, Joyce, to help start it. #The Music That Matters #Just Being Jessica #Quincy's Note #Little Miss Information - June Smith, a girl with an interest for both journalism and ghosts, is asked to join the Diamond Team. #Never Underestimate a Girl - Callie decides to join the Diamond Team. #One-4-All - Five more boys join Arthur (together known as the All-4-One Magic Boys) and their mission is to absorb the All-Star Magic Girls' magic so that the Dark 5 can use it for world domination. When the girls hear about their plan, they decide to put a stop to it. #Viral Fairies - The girls are given a laptop that can be used to track down villains and create plans to stop them. #Picture Day Panic #Challenge of the Jocks - Ryan challenges Robyn to an event of unusual sports. #Lights, Camera, Magic - June is chosen to direct the class play for the school talent show, but encounters difficulties when she is unable to make her own decisions. #Comical Daydreams - Merida's dreams of winning a first edition comic book at a contest become slim when someone unexpected wants to win it instead. #Never Again #Fast Friends #Friend or Fiend #Best Note Forward #The Magical Truth #The Great Magic Battle, part 1 - The All-4-One Magic Boys return and attempt to absorb the All-Star Magic Girls' magic once more, but Anna convinces them that they shouldn't absorb someone else's magic and that they should just use their own. When the Vulture Cops arrive with the Dark 5, angry at Arthur and his team because they failed to absorb the girls' magic and now threaten to send them away forever, the All-Star Magic Girls must team up with the All-4-One Magic Boys to stop both villainous teams by all means. #The Great Magic Battle, part 2 - The All-Star Magic Girls and The All-4-One Magic Boys race against time for the fate of themselves and their worlds. The Sparkle Team and the Diamond Team arrive in time to help both teams power up and cast a spell that's so powerful, it defeats the Dark 5 and the Vulture Cops, and as they retreat, Emperor Ronaru vows revenge against Anna and Arthur and their teams. Season 3 #A Magical Miracle - Vanessa joins the All-Star Magic Girls just as a new team is starting to form. #Audrey and the Missing Book #Identity Crisis #See Me, Feel Me, Naomi #My New Best Friend #Double Trouble Season 4 Category:Episode list Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:List of episodes